


The Future Starts Today

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Gilgardyn Week 2018 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a low-key hipster who wears his hair in a bun and lives off salted caramel coffees, Fluff, Gilgardyn Week, M/M, Mentioned Period Typical Homophobia, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: My final entry for Gilgardyn Week, Day 7. Prompt: Ardyn brings Gilgamesh out into the modern-day world.





	The Future Starts Today

****The idea had come about as any thought of Ardyn’s often did, over a shared bottle of wine and some Lucian cheese he had managed to ‘procure’ that morning. They were sitting on the canyon’s edge, backs pressed up against the rocky outcrop behind them, watching the sunset whilst Ardyn complained about corrupt scientists and awful Emperors who presumed themselves to be gods.

“The man truly believes that he can wield the power of the Crystal!” Ardyn said in disbelief, throwing one hand in the air, his other holding an aged, wine-filled goblet. Shaking his head he muttered something intelligible, draining the remainders of his wine.

“I would be inclined to let the man obtain the Crystal and the ring, if only to see the look upon his face when the Six refuse to grant him their power.” Gilgamesh hummed “Though perhaps that would do little to prevent his mad delusions.” His words prompted an almost manic laugh from his partner. 

Grinning Ardyn looked over at him “My dear Gilgamesh, you have not witnessed the punishment those not of royal blood receive when they try to harness the power of the Lucii.”

“Punishment?” He enquired.

“Should someone they deem ‘unworthy’ put the Ring on, they will quite literally burn.” Smirking Ardyn swung one leg up onto the ledge, leaving the other to hand precariously over the edge. “Eos knows how many ‘unworthy’ souls I have seen burn over the years. One would think that someone would have been smart enough to make the warning public, it would at least prevent multiple assassination attempts I’m sure.”

“And you cannot be that person?” 

“Of course not,” Ardyn chuckled, winking at the other man “That would ruin my fun. Besides, who am I to stop mortals from trying to better themselves?” Gilgamesh rolled his eyes, drinking the last of his wine. He had never and likely would never, understand how Ardyn’s mind worked, it was far .easier just to leave him be. 

“If you detest Aldercapt as much as you imply, then why do you remain in his service? You are resourceful, it would not take you long to establish yourself elsewhere.”  Ardyn looked at him thoughtfully as he tapped his fingers on the rim of his goblet. 

“I am not as anonymous as I would have liked to be.” He admitted “Twas not my intention to be in the public eye when I joined the Imperial ranks, I just needed access to their scientists, but of course nothing ever goes according to plan.” The sun had set over the horizon by the time they had finished talking, the only light being that coming from the natural glow of the Crag itself. “I must ask,” He continued after several minutes as he moved to close the gap between himself and Gilgamesh, lifting his arm to cuddle into his side. “In the two millennia you have been down here, have you ever once left?”

Shifting around, Gilgamesh tightened his grip on Ardyn’s shoulders. “I have not. I could not bring myself to live in a world without you. It was far easier to hide away down here and test those who came looking for me.”

“You sentimental old fool.” Ardyn said fondly, wrapping his own arm around Gilgamesh’s waist and squeezing gently. 

“Indeed.” The two fell silent for a brief moment before Ardyn spoke up once more. 

“I do believe it is time we get you reacquainted with the world beyond this canyon.” He said firmly “We still have several years before dear Noctis will be old enough to fulfil the prophecy, which gives us plenty of time to explore the luxuries this world has to offer.” 

“You have an ulterior motive” Gilgamesh responded.

“Of course I do!” Ardyn laughed “But it is a pleasant one, I promise.”

-

Blinking slowly, Gilgamesh observed the outfit Ardyn had laid out before him. A pair of ‘jeans’, a strange top that looked similar to one of the knitted blankets Ardyn had brought during one of his earlier visits, and some simple black boots. It was hardly something he would have chosen for himself, but according to the other man, whom for the first time in the months he had been visiting, was dressed in something other than his usual ten layers. 

“This is ridiculous.” He sighed before reluctantly reaching out to pick up the ‘jeans’. “This is utterly absurd. How can anyone be expected to wear such...useless clothing? There is no flexibility to these and they provide no protection." Glaring at the offending clothing Gilgamesh turned them around, poking his fingers through the tears on the knee. "No. I am not wearing these."

“Darling,” Ardyn purred, sidling behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You possess a lot of gifts but a taste in fashion is not among them.” Oh he was one to talk. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." The red-haired man moved to stand before him, taking hold of his wrists.

"Then trust me when I say you will look most handsome in these garments. "Besides, you cannot possibly wander into Insomnia looking as though you have just walked out of a history book, it will attract for too much unwanted attention."

With a heavy sigh, and having resigned himself to his fate, Gilgamesh nudged Ardyn aside.  “I cannot dress myself when you are hanging onto me.”

“What can I say? I have a weakness for a man with muscles.” There was a small voice in the pack of Gilgamesh's head that wondered if these 'jeans' would be strong enough to strangle a man with.

-

Gilgamesh had of course, known that the Insomnia of the present day would be nothing like the small and relatively inconsequential city they had left behind. What he could not have predicted was quite how much it had changed. His memories of a small city filled with shacks built by the inhabitants was long gone, in it’s stead stood buildings of greater magnitude than he could have even his dreams could have conceived. 

“By the Six...” Gilgamesh muttered in awe, stopping in the middle of the bustling city to simply take it all in. The people, an eclectic mix of cultures, were nothing like those they had once served; very few interacted with one another, bar obvious friends or families, their gazes instead focused on small rectangular items in their hands. The sprawling roads, no longer formed of rough stones and dirt, cut through the lines of buildings with ease,  the vehicles that travelled upon them equally as foreign as the land they explored. 

Looking around his eyes landed upon the vast expanse of businesses, their glass windows containing a variety of bright and luxurious-looking products; something one would never have seen in their times - very few could afford to feed themselves regularly, let alone spend money on material goods. It was a city of opulence, of that he was sure.  

Beside him Ardyn stood with his hands tucked into the pockets of his obscenely bright ‘cardigan’, his hair tied back into a loose bun and a pair of what he called ‘glasses’ upon his face. 

“Magnificent is she not?” He queried “Whilst I might not have any positive feelings about those in charge, I find that one cannot feel anything but awe when faced with their creation. I am loathed to admit it, but the Mystic’s descendants have done a splendid job.”

“I-” Gilgamesh shook his head in disbelief “It does not seem real. It is so...”

“Different?” Ardyn supplied, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“No. I do no believe there is an adequate word to describe my thoughts.” He reasoned. 

“Perhaps it is something that does not need to be described through mortal words,” Ardyn began, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear “But is instead something that must be experienced in order to comprehend the full magnitude of it all.”

Chuckling Gilgamesh nodded “Of that I believe we are both in agreement.”

“There is one other thing I enjoy about these modern times.” Opening his mouth to reply, Gilgamesh was immediately silenced as Ardyn linked their arms together, intertwining their fingers. Paralysed and eyes wide with terror, the Shield looked around, waiting for someone to notice, for someone to cry out in disgust; yet nothing happened. People passed by without a word, very few even sparing them a glance. No one  _cared._ There was no judgement, no guards rushing to arrest them. Just...nothing. 

A hand upon his face gently encouraged him to turn to Ardyn “Relax,” He said gently, a warm smile upon his face. “Crepera legalised such relationships centuries ago. We no longer have to hide in the shadows Gil.” Ardyn’s thumb gently caressed his cheek. “They cannot touch us.” He whispered before pulling Gilgamesh into a chaste kiss. Laughing giddily Gilgamesh swept him up into his arms, spinning him once prior to setting him back on his feet and pulling him into yet another kiss. 

“We are free.” He laughed against Ardyn’s lips.

“Indeed we are.” Was the joyful reply “There is one other thing I should like to introduce you to.” 

“I cannot think of anything that could top this revelation.” Gilgamesh shot back with a bright smile “But if you believe it to be worth my time, then I shall endeavour to enjoy it.”

“You shall not regret it, I promise.” Ardyn replied, freeing himself from Gilgamesh’s to take hold of his hand. Pulling gently he encouraged the man to follow him. “Now, allow me to introduce you to the life-giving gift that is a Salted Caramel Mocha.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My final entry for Gilgardyn Week, Day 7. Prompt: Ardyn brings Gilgamesh out into the modern-day world.
> 
> I have had such a blast writing my entries for this week. Thank you to everyone who's supported me <3 I'll be starting another series 'Gilgardyn Week - Smutty versions' later this week, which will include the extended pieces from this week with all the porn haha! 
> 
> Come talk with me on my tumblr: [TheDarkLordMegatron](thedarklordmegatron.tumblr.com)


End file.
